The Way of the Hidden Shinobi
by dragonmanb
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and would love for some help and pointers. The story starts with an angry mob chasing a little boy. Set in an AU. Stronger Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke and anything i think of down the road Injoy
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This story contains explicit material and should not be viewed by any under the age 17.

I'm new to this and this is my first time writing i would love for people to be truthful and helpful so that i can reach my dream of being an author. I know the first chapter is short sorry.

As a lazy genius says this is trouplesome. I dont nor will i ever own Naruto.

Chapter 1

An angry mob chased a five year old boy down a street. They yelled at him calling him names like monster, demon, and freak. The little boy ran as fast as he could. The mob started to throw rocks, rotten tomatoes, and other small stuff like that.

A grey/silver haired ninja was sitting on a roof reading an orange book. He heard the mob coming and looked down and saw them chasing a little kid. That made the ninja angry.'What kind of people would want to hurt a kid' thought the ninja. He put the book away and disappeared in a furry of wind and leaves.

The boy was running and he was getting tired fast. He thought 'Why is this happening to me?'  
As he was running he tripped and fell on the hard earth. He tried to get up, but his arms was shaking hard. He turned his head to see the mob gaining on him.

As the mob was around 30 feet from the fallen boy a man suddenly appeared in front of the boy. The mob hit a dead stop in shock of who was in front of them. It was the Copy Cat Ninja. They saw the look on his face and felt the killer intent raiding off of him like heat. As if they had one mind they turned around to run away. If they thought that the Copy Cat Ninja was behind them was bad what they saw when they turned made then freeze in there place.

A women and a man was there along with a group of cloaked and masked ninjas. Someone in the group said "Oh shit, its Ibiki and Anko with ANBU!" Ibiki told the mob "You are under arrest from breaking the hokage law." The Copy Cat Ninja turned to the boy. He was shaking so much that the ninja wanted to kill someone. He came closer to the boy and the boy flinched. He crouched and asked the boy, "Its ok my name is Hatake Kakashi and those people won't hurt, you what is your name?"

They boy whiped the rotten tomato of his face and said, "U-Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi was stunned, here was his sensei's kid that he thought had died in the attack of the Kyuubi. He saw that he had his fathers hair and his mothers face but what was odd was the wisker like marks on his cheeks. He thought 'What is going on? I have to talk to the Hokage about this.' He gingerly picked up the boy and told him that it will be ok.

Anko came over to Kakashi to see what happened. She saw that the kid had fallen asleep in his arm. "Kakashi-kun how is he?" Anko asked quietly. He replied, "He is tired and from what I can tell scared." He turned to her and asked "Do you know who this is?" She replied, "Yes, but we know its forbidden to talk about it by the Hokage." She saw that there was something else by the look on his face. She asked, "What else do you know?" he replied "Not here."

Mean while Ibiki had everyone from the mob hobbled and was going have them transported to a jail where they would wait for the Hokage to decide what to do with them. Some of the mob saw that Kakashi had the kid in his arms. A women in the mob yelled, "Kill it, kill that evil fox he killed my family." Everyone in the mob gasped she had just broken the law. The women's head rolled off her neck. An ANBU with a fox masked was behind the still standing body with a sword in its hand.

Kakashi turned to Anko and said, "Follow me there are things that need to be asked." and with this Anko grabbed Kakshi's hand and they disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's Offices

Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan was in a meeting of with the Hokage. "There is a need of urgency here Hokage-sama. The elders of the clan pushing for the banishing Hinata becouse they see her as weak. I love my daughters but since the death of her mother Hannah, Hinata has become timid and shy. They see this as weakness and want her to be put into the side branch of the family so that Hanabi would be the heiress or have her killed outright. I need your help Sarutobi."

At that moment there was nocking at the office door. The two men in the office thought who could it be at this time of night. The Hokage said, "Come in." In came Anko and Kakashi holding a sleeping Naruto. Hiashi gave an inquiring look at the Hokage. The Hokage just sighed and looked at Kakashi and said, "You found out then?" Kakashi repied hotly, "Why did you not tell me that Minato and Kushina son still lives."

Hiashi's face went pale and turned his head to the Hokage. "Is this true Sarutobi?" asked Hiashi.  
"Hai" replied the Hokage, "This is going to a long talk so everyone shit down. Now that you guys are listen to me for this is an SS Rank Secret that only three people know about." continued the Hokage.

He turned and looked out the window and started at the stone face of Minato. "As you know that Kyuubi attacked five years ago today and that Minato deaftead the Kyuubi by sealing it into a new born baby. That was the news that leaked out making it so that I made it punishable by death for speaking it out loud. Cause Minato wanted the childed to be known as a hero." They all nodded he continued "What is not know was that child was his own and he did not want to but someone forced the Kyuubi out of Kushina right after childbirth. He managed to save her after the extraction. The other two people know is Jiraiya and was my wife. The reason it was not know what that other counties would target him because of who his father was and Kakashi to answer why I did not tell you was you had to much on your hands at the time."

There was a stunned silence for what seemed like hours. Anko broke the silence by asking "What are we too do now. We can't leave him alone like has been he was almost killed tonight." The Hokage turned around and yelled, "What" Anko replied quickly, "There was an angry mob and had him cornered. They were captured by Ibiki and me with some ANBU. Ibiki is taking them to a prison as we speak Hokage-sama."

Hiashi spoke with a slightly numb voice, "My bestfriend's child is alive. If I had known I would have taken him to the Hyuga estate to live." "That would not have been possible Hiashi as that would make the civilian and clan councils wonder why you took in a mere orphan that was not of high standing or of a high ranking clan. There was enough hatred for him already just cause he is hosting the Kyuubi. If the civilian council found out that he was Minato's son some would use that knowledge to get revenge on Minato." Said the Hokage

"Hokage now that we know what can we do to help him?" asked Anko. Sarutobi started to think. Anko bolted up and said " What about the Namikaze Estate its protected by heavy duty seals and can only be opened by a Namikaze. It would provide a safe area for him to live and train with out everyone giving him those hateful gazes."

"Yes that sounds like a good idea but we need someone to take care of him. I know that civilian council gave him a place to live but its run down and should be destroyed. But how do you know about the Namikaze Estate?" asked Hokage. She replied with, "Well Hannah Hyuga, Kurenai Yuuhi, and I where good friends with Kushina and we would visit her often."

"I will take care of him Hokage-sama." replied Kakashi. Hiashi spoke up "I have a problem myself that I need help with. Hinata my daughter is in danger." He explained the situation. Everyone thought and thought. A word came out of the sleeping Naruto and that was adopt. Everyone looked over and had a sad look on there face they knew why he was dreaming of that.

Kakashi said to Hiashi "Hiashi-sama how about disown and banisher and have Kurenai Yuuhi adopt her?" Hiashi face went ashy. "This is only a ploy to get her out of there reaches." replied Kakashi when he saw Hiashi's face.

"But where would she go they will try to kill her or put the bird cage seal on her?" asked Hiashi. "The same place as Naruto" replied the Hokage. Everyone else looked at the Hokage. He explained, "Naruto has so far grown up without any friends, the village did not do Minato's last request and treat Naruto like a hero. Having Hinata living near by would be the best for him. They would get to have someone around that was not negative to them." They continued to talk into the night

Next day at the Hokage Mansion

Naruto woke up covered by light, he got up and looked around and saw that he was sleeping in the Hokage's office. He asked, "Morning old man. Whats going on?" the old man replied, "Well there is a new place where you can stay and there is someone who wants to adopt you." Naruto's eyes went wide as gold coins. "Really old man!" he nodded. "There are some stuff to do first and you have to go meet your new friend too." The little boy looked shocked. Hokage continued with, "Lets get cleaned up and get ready"


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you in joy this chapter if there are any grammar problems please tell me. I am planning on making this a long story. If you have any ideas send me a pm. Enjoy

I don't own Naruto and never will.

Chapter 2

Hokage Mansion

Naruto was jumping around like a monkey. The Hokage sighed and said, "Naruto calm down there are things we have to do first and one of them is get some breakfast." Naruto ran up to him and asked, "What are we having old man?" The Hokage just chuckled and called for his secretary to come and bring him and Naruto some breakfast.

In a few minutes she came in holding two plates. They were full of scrambled eggs, sausage links, and toast. She sat them down on the Hokage's desk. Naruto went and saw what was on the plates and said complaining. "I want ramen for breakfast." She replied, "Well if you want to grow tall and be a great Hokage you have to eat different things." Before she left she bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Naruto said loudly, "Yuck" She was laughing slightly as she walked out of room.

They got done eating and headed down stairs. In front of the Hokage Mansion there standing three people. Naruto recognized two of them for those two had saved him last night. The third person he did not know. It was a women and she had black hair that was a bit more then shoulder length. What was more she had red eyes that at first look evil, but he noticed that they shown with kindness. He wondered up to her and said, "My name is Naruto and I am going to be Hokage" She chuckled, she knew who he was and what he was carrying. Yet he wanted to be Hokage. She bent down and said, "My name is Kurenai and it's nice to meet you future Hokage." He beamed up at her.

They gathered and Kakashi said, "Naruto, I'm going to be adopting you." Naruto heard that than jumped and tried to tackle him. He caught the little boy and swung him up and to his shoulders. Naruto started to cry and Kakashi let Naruto to the ground and gave him a hug saying. "Its ok you wont be alone anymore but you need to toughen up Hokages don't cry." With a bit of effort he stopped crying. Kakashi said. "Naruto hold my hand we are going ok." He nodded and with his hand in Kakashi's they disappeared.

Hyuga Compound

There was a great whirling of wind. The guards at the front grate quickly went to a ready stance for a fight. The Hokage, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, and little Naruto. They were surprised to see the Hokage here. The two guards at the front gate said, "Greetings Hokage-sama what can we do for you today." He replied, "We have an appointment with Hiashi and the clan elders, So let us through." and just like that the group went in to compound.

As they were walking in the compound Naruto was looking all around to see everything he could. The adults saw this and smiled to see him looking happy. Suddenly the boy tensed up and was looking around more cautious. This made the adults look around and saw that a lot of Hyugas was giving Naruto very cold looks. This made the group upset. Kakashi looked at Anko and they nodded. Each of them took one of his hands. Naruto looked up at them smiled an ear to ear smile. The Hyugas all stared like goldfish at this unexpected event. Anko gave them a dark look and they all started to going on there own business.

As they got to the main building the door opened and Hiashi came out and said, "Greetings Hokage-sama and honored guests." He moved aside and everyone went inside. They walked down a hall and on the right was some grass and trees it seemed that this part of the house was built around this area.

"Naruto why don't you go play around here Kurenai will watch you. We have boring adult stuff to talk about." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and went over to a tree and started to climb it. The adults turned around a corner.

A girl with dark blue hair came in to the yard and saw a boy climbing a tree she came over and said, "H-Hello" Naruto was surprised and fell off the tree. The girl gasped as it seemed he was going to fall on his head. Near the ground he turned his body in mid air and land on all fours. He startled the blue hair girl. He got up and stared at the girl. 'She is cute' he thought his face turning a bit pink.

She started to stare at him. When she looked at him, she noticed that he had such blue eyes that it was like she was looking into the depths of the ocean. She noticed that he had such a bright yellow hair it looked like he had some sunlight as hair and he had some whisker like marks on his cheeks that was stretched out with a mischievous smile . She thought' He looks kinda foxy and why is my heart going thump thump really fast' as her face started turn pink too. Kurenai saw the blushes on the children and smiled.

He asked, "Sorry did I scare you? My name Naruto and yours?" "H-Hinata Hyuga" she replied "W-why are you here?" She asked. "I'm here with the old man he is here for a meeting. I was here cause there going to talk about boring adult stuff. Do ya want to play with me." She was surprised and replied with a smile. "Yes"

Inside the Meeting Hall

"What do you owe the honor of your visit Hokage-sama?" asked one of the elders. The Hokage replied with. "I am here on the matter of the banishment and adoption of one Hinata Hyuga." The elders looked shocked. "All the paperwork is here and signed. We just need two of the witnesses to sign and then we will take Hinata who will be know as Hinata Yuuhi. Furthermore there will be attempts to seal or kill her."

The elders looked outraged and they started to radiating there killing intent. At once Kakashi and Anko got up. Kakashi had his hand on his forehead protector. While Anko had her hands on a kunai. The elders looked at each other. They perfectly knew what was going to happen if they tried to make any kind of hostile moves.

The Hokage told the two to sit back down. He was starting to speak when there was many screams and a pulse of charka. Kakashi, Hiashi, and Anko looked at the Hokage. They all knew what it was and they was shocked. The four jumped up to see what happened.

10 Minutes earlier

Little Naruto and Hinata was play with a ball and was throwing it back to each other. They were having fun and from what Kurenai could see Hinata was blushing a bit. Naruto said, "Hey Hinata-chan." He gave her a fox like grin and she blushed some more. The ball hit Hinata on the head and in knocked her to the ground. Naruto ran up to her and was saying sorry.

He was picking her up when suddenly a shiver went down his spin and he grabbed her. He jumped from the spot where they were just at. Where they were just at was a few kunai. Kurenai was looking around to where the source of those kunai came from. There crouching on a roof was what appeared to be 15 ninja. Kurenai called out that there was intruders.

Some Hyugas came running with there Byuakugan active. Some of the ninja on the roof jumped and started to attack them. Kurenai gasped as something hit hurt shoulder. When she turned to see what it was it turned out to be a senbon. Her vision was going blurry and her last thought was 'Crap poisoned' she passed out.

Then the rest of the unknown ninjas appeared in front of Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was shaking really bad, but Naruto grabbed her hand and told her. "I wont let them hurt you." She went to behind Naruto as the ninjas chuckled. One of the ninja said. "Move it brat or I will kill you." When Hinata herd that she started to cry, but Naruto angrily said, "You wont hurt my friend." Hinata was shocked to hear that. Naruto got another fox like grin on his face but this was more mischievous.

"Now die" Said Naruto and he threw a small wooden kunai at on the ninja's face. As he was  
going to block it they noticed that there was a paper tag attached to it. Before they had a chance to respond there was a bright light and a soft thump sound. All the ninja was blinking there eyes and cursing. When they saw that it was that the two kids was running way they started after them.

Hinata was shocked at what she saw. There was her new friend some she met just minutes ago protecting her. What was more she saw with surprised when he threw a training kunai but what was weird was the tag that it had. As soon as he threw it he grabbed her and they started to run away. He said to her, "Don't look at it". After a few steps there was a flash of light and a thump of sound. He continued saying, "It wont hurt them it was just a flasher something I made."

Suddenly there was a ninja in front of them carrying a baby in one of his arms. He looked and then quickly as flash he threw a few senbon at the two of them. Naruto moved in front of Hinata and got hit with all of them. Then Hinata cried out and Naruto looked at here and saw that someone had thrown one from behind and it had hit her stomach.

Naruto saw this and started to get angry. His vision was going black, but all he could was think was protect her. He kept thinking this over and over as his vision was dwindling. Then he heard as the last of the light disappeared.

He-he ok kit I will help you two out, but we will have a chat soon.

There was screaming as they noticed that the compound was under attack. They ninja's that was blinded had caught up to the kids. On the ground was the boy covering the girl with his body but he had been hit with the senbon. As they went to get the girl. The boy was holding girl and they where rising up off the ground and what appeared to be orange charka started cover them. It covered them like a cloak. Then the charka took the shape of a fox with many tails. What looked like ribs formed around the two drugged kids and the rest of the skeleton formed in the charka. In the skull of the fox appeared to glowing eyes. It was the size of a couch and it rushed at them.

Every one in the conference room was run to where the screams where coming from. When they got there dead bodies on the ground. While Hyugas fought the unknown attackers. With a blur of orange and white movement something landed in the lawn. Everyone turned there heads to see what had just landed.

It was the size of a large cart. It seemed to be made of orange charka and a skeleton. It was in the shape of a fox but for it had three extra tails. What everyone just froze as they noticed that something much more deadlier had appeared. Without a pause several claw like appendages shot out of the body and eviscerated every single one of the ninjas. Like that was nothing it went and laid on the yard facing everyone.

Then they noticed that there where three kids in the fox shape beast. Hiashi saw that his two daughters was in there, he took a step and the foxes head snapped to where he was and it small growl. It was obvious that no one was to come close to it. The Hokage then spoke up, "Lord of all foxes may I ask why you are here and why are there three little children in your rib cage."

"Ah I have not been called that in a long time old man." it said in a deep voice yet it was coming from the boy in the fox. "I'm here cause the boy asked to save the girl." as he said this Hinata was moved out of the rib cage and put back in there. "The infant is here cause she was drugged and taken. The boy and girl are drugged too I'm healing them. They are in a comma like state. The boy did a wonderful job protecting the girl." At this the Hokage and Hiashi looked at each other. "So Master of the Monkeys what is going to happen next." said the fox lord. Hiashi said, "I want my daughters back" "Hyuga brat watch what you say. I don't have to save your daughters." Hiashi froze in place. The clan elders where chuckling at his discomfort. The fox turned his head to the elders and growled at them. They fell down and by the smell of it some of them and soiled them self's. The fox chuckled and that sound sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Now old man they are healed and I removed the weapons that was in them. I will be going soon but I want to make it clear that any here tries to hurt these kits I will be back." the fox said as the cloak of charka was disappearing and the bones went with it too. Soon it was gone and the Hokage and Hiashi came forward to see the kids. The infant was sleeping soundly and Hiashi picked her up and held her close to him. They saw that Naruto was covering Hinata with his body. While she was cuddled up to him as much as she could be. They started to stir.

Hinata woke up she saw Naruto and remembered what happened. Then it dawned on her that she was in his arms. She blushed and she let out a eep like sound and jumped up and a way from him. When Naruto heard her he jumped up and looked around then he noticed that things did not look right.

He saw Hinata and asked, "Are you ok Hinata-kun." She nodded and he smiled and then he got dizzy Hinata saw that and went to him. When she reached him he started to fall but just then Hiashi caught him. The Hokage came over to look at Naruto. It appeared that the Kyuubi's action had drained him.

Every Hyuga's started to talk about what happened. When the Hokage turned and said. "This is a Rank SS-Secret penalty for breaking this is the death of the person or persons immediate family." At this news every stopped. Kurenai came up to the Hokage and said, " Everything is secured a few of the Hyugas are hurt no deaths on our side." The Hokage just nodded. He was thinking about what happened. The Kyuubi had appeared, it was shocking at the least. Then he remember what they came here for and got Hiashi's attention and they nodded.

Hiashi let Naruto go and he ran up to the Hokage. "When will I get to go home Old Man?" asked Naruto. He nodded and said, "Just after we get everything that Hinata owns" Hinata looked confused "No, but I did. I could not protect you as much as I wanted, but trust me you will be safe and I will be able to see you when I have time." They got all her cloths and she said good by to all the people as they headed to where Hinata and Naruto going to live. Some of the elders started to move towards the two kids. Suddenly Naruto had his head turned to them but his blue eyes where gone. Instead they were red and silted. The old men froze and Naruto shook his head and his eyes went back to blue.

There was a great swirling of wind and leafs Kurenai, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata appeared in front of a pair of large gates. They went up to it. Naruto was looking all around and saw that it was about as tall as two men and the same length. Kakashi turned around to speak to the group.

"Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai this place will be are home now. I know that you guys are scarred, but you don't have to worry here you are safe." Kakashi said smiling. He continued saying, "Naruto this is place has a special seal on it that will only open to you. You need to put some of your blood on it." At the word blood Hinata squeaked and Kurenai laid a hand on her and nodded that it was ok.

Naruto saw the seal and walked up to it. He took his thumb and bit it hard. Some blood stared to run down hand and Naruto smeared some of his blood on the seal. It started to glow and the blood was absorbed. The gates opened inward and they walked through. As they walked passed the gates they swung shut with a audible snap. They started to look around.  
In front of them was a medium two storied house. It looked more like a temple then a house. The house was a squared and had a left wing on the fist floor. As they continued to look around They saw that there was a second house to the right of the main house. It was smaller without second floor but still the temple style.

"I think we should take a look around first, then we should figure out what we will be doing next." Kakashi said and after that they headed to the main house. When they noticed that the front doors was not the standard sliding door that would bin on a house like this. It looked like it but it had a wooden door nob that was the shape of a fox's head. Naruto grabbed the handle and a flash of light blue light. Naruto then pulled the door opened and then there was a light rushing sound as a small gust of wind went in the house.

They entered the house and they were hit with a fragrant smell. The fragrance has the smell of flower petals mixed with berries. They looked around and saw that they were in a mix of a western and eastern style house. In font of them was a place to take of your shoes and a closet to the left. They left there shoes at the door and entered to take a look around.

They walked past the entry and entered a living room and dinning room combo. They could see a kitchen in through a door. Then they saw that the most of the furniture was made some kinda of wood that was a dark pink color with green veins running though it. There was a small coffee table, it has the same wood as everything but its top was made of a beautiful marble. There on the marble was engraved a very intricate design. There where a lot of things to look at but the decided to move on. "Well lets leave the upstairs for later and go in to the wing." Kurenai said.

They headed towards the wing. The wing seemed to be divided into two parts there where four medium size bedrooms and on the other part was a library and a dojo. The library was under a blood seal. So they headed to the dojo. It was a nice size. There was room for several people to work out and spar at the same time.

They used the dojo door that lead to the back of the estate. The back was unbelievable. there was only one word for it and that was gorgeous. Even though it was five years since anyone lived there it looked like it must have the day of Naruto's parents died. There was a garden that looked ripe with veggies and what appeared to be a flower garden next to that. There was a huge open area and from what was on it looked like that was for outdoor sparing, training and just about anything you want to do.

They walked to the other side of the main building. What they saw made them stop. It was a large hot spring, but what was the most interesting part was that it had three dragon heads that was feeding water into it. Kakashi whistled and said, "That is something. We should use that later to day Naruto." Naruto nodded at that.

Hinata thought, "This place is huge but why does Naruto look sad." Indeed Naruto was looking sad. For he was thinking about the parents he never had. Kurenai came over to Naruto and patted him on the head. She said to him, "Its ok you are not alone anymore. So cheer up your making Hinata worry." At her words Hinata blushed and then she came over to him. She gave him a hug and said, "Thank you for saving me." then to the surprise of everyone including her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed so much that he looked like he was going to pass out. Then Kakashi came to the rescue you by saying well lets start picking rooms and get settled in.

The two kids ran to the main house. They got to the second floor and looked around and saw that Naruto had a room with his name on it, but it had a different kinda of seal and when Naruto tried to put blood on it did nothing. Hinata and Naruto went into the room across from Naruto's.

It was spacious with a bed instead of a futon it looked really comfortable. There was a dresser with a mirror. There was a low chest against one wall. The walls where a cream color Hinata said, "My room" and jumped up on to the and she sank into the bed. Kurenai and Kakashi was in the door way. They called to the kids. Everyone gathered around Naruto's room.

Kakashi said, "This is not a typical blood seal it requires blood and charkra." So Kakashi showed how to use that seal. When he activated the seal the door slid to the side. As soon as Naruto took a step into the room there was a poof of black smoke and there in the middle of the room stood a women wearing a sundress. She had red hair and she is heavily pregnant. She saw everyone in the room and then she saw Kakashi. If looks could kill the look this women was giving Kakashi. He would be dead ten times over. He thought 'Oh shit'. He tried to smiled and said, "Hello Kushina."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to my few readers, this is Dragonmanb and here is my third chapter. I will try to update every week on Thursdays. I would like to you all to enjoy this next chapter in what will be in my mind a very long story. I will be going through the chapters and fixing grammar.

Chapter 3

Carefully bending down, she said, "Hello Naruto, I am your mother. Well not true, I'm a recording of your mom. Oh well who cares about the details anyways."

Naruto ran over and held her as she held him. Kurenai said shocked, "Kushina. What is going on?" She broke off from her son.

"I am a special shadow clone that Minato and I made just in case. I'm here to answer some questions and make sure that some promises are kept." Kushina said. Kakashi made a tiny bit of movement which drew Kushina's attention.

"Kakashi, we have to talk." With that, she punched him in the face so fast that she was little more than a red blur.

"Why is my son here looking like he has been through hell?!" The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero continued punching him while she spoke. She picked him up and kneed him in the stomach.

Suddenly, there was a peel of laughter. Everyone looked to see Naruto on the ground laughing as hard as hell. Everyone started to laugh too. Kushina turned to Naruto and said, "I don't have much time. There are things we have to go over."

She saw little Hinata, "You must be Hinata. You look a lot like your mother." When Hinata heard this she blushed and thanked her.

"Well come on down into the living room. Let's get this over with. I have about four hours or so till I have to go back to the scroll." said Kushina as she grabbed a scroll from the floor that no one noticed and they all started to go down stairs. Kushina sat on the couch with Naruto. Kurenai sat with Hinata and Kakashi was standing against a wall.

"Well, let's start by finding out what has happened" said Kushina.

Kakashi nodded to Kurenai to explain and she did. Kushina growled at the views of the people of this city.

"The good news is that Naruto won't be alone anyone more. We will have to start his and Hinata's training right away, but first they need to meet Kurama and his mate Gina. Gina is hard to contact, but it's very important."

With this, she went to a side table and grabbed two statues of foxes. The larger one was orange with black on the tips of its ears and the end of it had nine tails. It was similar to the other but smaller and looked leaner which had silver with gold on the tips instead of black. She handed the orange one to Hinata and said, "Ok, Naruto and Hinata, come over here and sit on floor facing each other." They moved to do as they were told.

"Now let's see… how should we do this? Ah! I know! Naruto you should move closer to Hinata."

Naruto snapped his head toward his mother and then turned to look at Hinata. Hinata started to blush and Naruto got closer nervously with a red tint on his cheeks.

"Now that is done, you two put your foreheads together and look into each other eyes. Don't be scared." she continued.

As the two put their heads together, their faces were going red. Kushina made a simple hand movement and the two kids passed out.

-: In the Mindscape :-

The two kids they were staring into each other's eyes. When they came back to their senses, they noticed they were in a tunnel with a couple of inches of water.

"**Come here kids, we need to talk**" said a voice that was behind them.

They turned around to see a huge cage with the word 'seal' where the key hold would be. Inside the cage, was a huge fox that looked like the one that Naruto was just holding.

"**Hello and welcome kids. We need to talk about what to do with the two of you. But first, let's change the scenery a bit.**"

After he said that, the tunnel disappeared and they stood on field that seemed to go on forever. Where the cage was, there stood a huge fox with a collar and the word seal on its tag.

"**My name is Kurama and I'm the lord of all foxes.**" said Kurama.

Naruto interrupted, "Didn't the fourth destroy you?"

Kurama chuckled and replied, "**No young one. You can't kill something like me. If I would die it would only take a couple of decades for me to reform. He sealed me in you and that is why everyone in this village seems to hate you. Before you ask why he did that, we only have a small amount of time. The fox statue you were holding is a medium so you two could to talk to me. I would like you two to sign the Fox Covent.**"

They two kids looked confused. So he explained. "**A covent is like a summoning contract. A ninja is allowed to have one covent and contract. The difference is the covent has a few stipulations.**"

They frowned. The fox sighed and answered their frowns with. "**It is something that is attached to it that you have to agree and you could only have one. Just like the summoning contracts.**"

Naruto spoke up. "Well what are they?"

Kurama answered. "**First kits, you two have to sign it. Before that I have to explain the stipulations.**" At that, a large book appeared in front of the two kids.

"**Second is that the young Hyuga will have to carry my mate Gina in her. Just like Naruto is carrying me. In doing so, you will become mates like us.**" the fox was talking.

Hinata asked "M-Mates? What d-does that m-mean?"

Seeing that she was scared, Naruto went over to her and put his hand in hers and said "It's ok nothing to be scared. I'm here."

"**To be mates, means to be together forever. There are other things but that will wait till you are both older.**" said Kurama chuckling at the last half of his sentence.

"**Third is you will be trained in the Fox Art's by me and Gina. There will be individual and shared training. You will have to train in the physical world too. And fourth, you will have to hide your true strength till there is a time where you can shock and awe the world. If you agree to this, the take your hand, prick it with the quill that the book has and sign your name.**" said Kurama.

Naruto dropped Hinata's hand and went over and pricked his thumb with the quill. He signed his name and when he was done, glowing symbols started to appear all around his body. Just as fast it came, it went away. Hinata, slightly shaking, came to the book. She was about to grab the quill when she heard a female voice.

"**Wait kit**."

The two kids looked around to see who was speaking. Without a warning, the kids and fox was standing in eye of a silver storm. It slowed down and a silver blue shot and landed next to Kurama. It was a silver fox slightly smaller than Kurama. She was silver with gold on the tips of her ears and tails.

She said, "**My name is Gina and you and I are going to be partners.**" Gina crouched and put her face level to Hinata.

"**Remember that you have to agree to have me sealed in you. It won't hurt you, I promise. In fact, I'm here to help you. Do you agree to have me sealed inside of you kit?**" the vixen asked.

Hinata looked towards Naruto. He gave her a foxy grin that matched from Kurama who was behind him. Hinata drew courage from Naruto and nodded. Gina used one of her tails to lift up her kimono that she was wearing. Seeing this, Naruto turned bright red and turned around. For extra measure, he closed his eyes. Hinata was so red that it looked like she was becoming a tomato. The foxes chuckled at this commotion. Gina used another one of her silver tails to start drawing on her stomach. Hinata was giggling as the tail was tickling her.

When Gina was done there was a golden design on h

er stomach. There where nine symbols surrounding a hexagon shape that the symbol for fox in the middle. There was other symbols encircling the fox symbol but it seemed to make no sense. Gina lowered Hinata's kimono and Hinata told Naruto that it was ok to look.

Naruto turned around and saw that a seal was glowing underneath Hinata's kimono. Gina started to glow silver and gold. She jumped and became what looked like a comet. She did loops in the air, while doing so she became longer. Suddenly she did a high arc and the came in and collided with Hinata's stomach. Instead of pushing Hinata away, Gina seemed to be disappearing. As the last of the sliver and gold was gone Gina appeared behind Hinata. Gina seemed to be the same but there was a slight difference she had a collar on and it read friendship. Kurama said, "Kits you have spent to much time in here you will be waking up any moment." and with that the two kids woke with a start.

Same Time In The Living Room

As the Hinata and Naruto passed out Kushina caught them and gently let them lay on the floor. Everyone looked at trying to find out what just happened. She looked over at the other adults and said, "They have gone into Naruto's mind and before ask yes its more complicated then that, but I don't want to discuses it. Lets have some tea and wait. This may take a while. While we wait I will answer some of your questions." They got there tea and sat down.

"The first one is most likely how am I here? Am I right?" Kushina said. Kurenai and Kakashi both nodded. "This is a prototype living clone jutsu. There are flaws as such I cant leave these grounds. I have to return to a special scroll for recharging and once activated I will only last about a year. It does not matter if I'm in the scroll or not" She continued. Kurenai asked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to make sure Naruto know his mother and to help him by training him. Why is Hinata here?" Asked Kushina. "Well you see Kushina, the Hyuga council was going to kill her. Because she is kind and gentle. Hiashi came to the Hokage to plead for a solution to his problem and things just came together. Kurenai is Hinata's adopted parent and I'm Naruto's.

Kakashi spoke up to change the topic. "What happened to them?" He motioned to Naruto and Hinata. "They are talking to Kurama and he is offering them the Fox's Covent" At this is the two looked surprised. "He is explaining what it means." she finished. There was a silvery glow on the table. They looked to see the silvers fox statue glowing. Suddenly out came a silver comet and shot towards the kids. Kakashi saw this and jumped and landed in front of the kids. It just zoomed around him.

It settled around the kids and formed into a kinda of mist. "Kakashi its ok that his the female nine tail fox Gina. She is going to seal herself into Hinata from what I'm guessing. It's a voluntary sealing. They will be trained in the fox's ninja arts." As they were watching the kids. The silver mist started to spin and be drawn into Hinata's stomach. As the last of it disappeared, her body started to glow and there was a small flash.

Naruto and Hinata was getting up off the floor. When they got up Naruto was gapping at Hinata. She looked confused. When he snapped out of it he said, "Hinata-chan your hair changed." This made the adults look up first was the suffix he used and second was what he said.

She ran over to a near by mirror and what she saw surprised her. There was streaks of silver laced throughout her hair and the streaks was tipped in gold. Naruto was staring at her and thinking 'Wow she even more prettier now.'

Naruto heard in his head. "Of course you do kit she is your mate." Naruto started to look around for the voice. "It's Kurama. I'm in your head we can talk like this." Said the fox. Hinata jumped and looked around. "He he looks like Gina just talked to Hinata." commented Kurama.

While Naruto was looking at Hinata. She was thinking franticly. 'How did this happen I mean it looks nice and all but how?" "Relax kit." Hinata jumped when she heard a voice in her head and started look around to see if anyone saw her jump. "Hinata please calm down its me Gina. We can communicate through this way." Explained Gina. "Don't worry what Naruto would think about it. Kurama just told me he thinks your even more beautiful." Said the vixen. At this comment Hinata blushed. The two kids went to sit on the couch and ended up next to each other.

Kakashi was drinking some tea and looked up suddenly. "Somebody is at my door and its not Anko and its important. Can I use a Summoning Jutsu here?" asked Kakashi. Kushina nodded and did some hand motions. "You can summon something for three minutes." said the red head.

Kakashi bit his thumb and did some hand signs. He slammed his hand on to the ground and there was a puff of smoke. There standing where Kakashi's hand was, sat a small pug. He looked around and saw who was around. There was a peel of glee and suddenly the pug was in Kushina's arms. "Enough" Said the dog and jumped out of her arms.

"Kakashi, Itachi has asked to see you. It seems to be very important." said the little pug. Kakashi said. "Thank you Pakun. Well it looks like I have to go and see what is going." and with that he walked out of the house to go see what is bothering a friend of his.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello sorry for the long wait. I was in a psych ward for a while. I will post this chapter raw. I have lost touch with my beta so im asking anyone who wants to beta for me. Thanks to KingKakashi for some ideas. Read and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Everyone in the house wondered what could be important to make Kakashi leave. Kushina said. "Well why don't the three of you go get Naruto's and Hinata's stuff. I will have lunch ready for you when you get back and Kurenai, I will have it be able so that you can open the gates I just need some of your blood." When Kurenai heard this and took out a kunai and gently poked her thumb and drew some blood. She then went to Kushina and put the blood into a small container.

The three went out side the house and headed to the gate. Kurenai spoke to the two kids and said, "Ok we will head to the Naruto's place and get his clothing and his personal things. Then we will go to the Hyuga compound and get yours Hinata. Hiashi said that he will have your stuff packed and ready to go along with a few things you will need soon." They grabbed each other's hands and Naruto told Kurenai where he lives. They disappeared in a flurry of leafs.

When they appeared they where in a deserted road. Kurenai looked around and saw that the buildings were filthy and dilapidated. There was an atmosphere of despair, loneliness, and abandonment. She had the feel that where a handful of people living in this area. She saw the few cats that lived here. They where all bony and underfed. There eyes had the look of somebody who has admitted defeat and accepted there fate. 'There is only one word to describe this area and that is hopelessness. I can't believe he lives here! Why does he live here? Why does the Hokage let this happen?' Kurenai thought.

As if he was reading her thoughts Naruto said. "After I was kicked out of the orphanage for the third time. The council gave me an apartment here. I heard that the old man tried to get me a better place, but they blocked him since I was not a ninja. He has only so much authority on the matter." She was shocked she never heard anything of this. She realized how much the boy was truly alone.

He lead them to one of the more sleazy looking apartment building. "I live on the third floor." the blonde boy said. He opened the door and the two girls were hit with the a smell like that had experienced before. Kurenai was gagging and Hinata was holding her mouth like she was going to throw up. They saw that the little blonde was only a little discomfited with the smell.

The three took a few steps when Naruto said. "Stop I need to disable my traps." Kurenai asked. "Why do you need traps?" He replied with. "For my safety. Sometimes people try to find me and attack me. So I need to set up defenses here. I'm the only one to live in the building no one wants to live here when I do. There are no harmful traps just stuff to slow them down and to make lots of noise and light."

Hinata asked, "Naruto-kun why do they need to make noise and light?" He grinned a foxes grin / and answered. "I will show you Hinata-chan." 'Why do they call them each other with those suffixes' Kurenai thought. She then noticed that Naruto took out a large wooden kunai and on that kunai was what she thought was an explosive tag. She was about to lunge and grab it when he threw and it hit the floor a few yards away. The tag went off and there was a huge flash of a neon orange light. There was dull thump sound and the light went away.

As the spots that had formed in Kurenai and Hinata's eyes disappeared. They heard the sound of cloaks moving in to the building. Kurenai fearing it was an attack on the boy. She started to hand signs. The hall transformed into a forest. The forest did not look right, the trees limbs seemed to move on there own. Where the two kids now stood a patch of flowers. The petals where blood red color while the stem and needles where bone white. There was a rustling and hissing sound as sounds came from the trees and ground foliage. Vines shot out and tired to wrap around the unknown guests.

When she heard a voice say. "Kurenai Yuuhi stop this is ANBU." She heard this and came out of a tree and saw that there were three masked and cloaked figures. They were fighting off vines and tree limbs. The forest disappeared as fast as it came and the three ANBU came over to Kurenai.

The leader who was wearing a monkey mask said in a woman's voice, "Why did you attack us?" "It was an accident Monkey. You see Hinata here wanted to visit me and Kurenai is her bodyguard. One of my flashers went off by mistake. I was telling them why I have to have traps and I made a wrong step." Naruto spoke up while scratching the back of the head . "I thought that some people where coming after Naruto again." Kurenai said. "Again?" asked Monkey. Kurenai nodded and told her. "There was a mob after him last night. Anko, Ibiki, Kakashi and some of you guys stopped them from hurting him."

The three ANBU nodded and Monkey said, "Ok we will go. Try to be more careful Naruto. I don't want the Hokage mad at me if anything happens to you." and with this they went out the door and disappeared.

Naruto put his hand on a part of the wall that looked just like all the rest of the wall. Then he focused some charka and sent it to the wall. As the charka disappeared, Kurenai and Hinata saw charkra was going along what seemed to be invisible wires. The two ladies saw then the amount protection he had. There where tags all over. Kurenai saw what was two kinds tags the explosive and the ones that shot out kunai and shuriken when activated.

The traps were deactivated and the three head towards the third floor and his room. When they got there and he opened the door the two women saw the condition in which he lived in. They two women were disturbed by what they saw.

The apartment was run down and dirty. There was the smell of mildew mixed with something the smell of ramen. The few pieces of furniture he had looked like it was third hand. The couch was missing three of its legs and so was off balanced. There was a old desk and it was missing a few draws. In the kitchen was a table that was obviously home made. It had a large smooth plywood surface and was held up with wooden beams. The appliances in the apartment where in disrepair but still safe to use. There was a door open and in there was the sight of a futon on the ground showed how much the little boy has suffered though his life.

Hinata saw all this and it made her sad. 'No one should have to live like this. I am glad he is moving out.' she thought as she went over to the little blonde and game him a hug. It turned his face red and he heard her say. "You are being mistreated but now that wont happen Naruto-kun." and he responded with, "Thank you Hinata-chan."

"Why do you call her that Naruto?" Kurenai asked. Naruto's blushed a bit more while Hinata's face gained a blush that equals his. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. Naruto turned his head and said to Hinata. "Ok I'm not looking you can now show her." Hinata blushed and lifted her kimono and showed Kurenai the seal on her stomach. She let her kimono dropped and then she tapped Naruto on his shoulder. He then turned Kurenai and said. "She is the host of Gina the Lady of the Foxes just as I am the host to Kurama the Lord of the Foxes. Because we host them we have to be mates."

Kurenai was shocked and ask. "Do the two of you know what that means?" Naruto replied with a confused look on his face and replied with. "The foxes said that we would be together forever and there are other things involved but they will tell us when we grow up." 'I see so they don't know what that means fully. Well at least nothing can happen till they are genin.' thought Kurenai.

They started to get everything of Narutos. It was some time till they had all of his stuff in to piles. They decided that most of his stuff was going to be left behind and thrown a way. What things they were going to take with them were his cloths, some of his scrolls and tag making kit.

"Kit, listen to me that is a lot of stuff to carry how about I show one of the things you can do now. You will do the motion and I will do the rest." Said Kurama to Naruto. He listened to what the fox told him. Kurenai saw that he had a slight glaze on his eye. To her surprised when he bit his thumb and did a few hand signs. Then he slammed his hand on to the ground and there was smoke filling the small apartment.

When the smoke cleared there was a golden fox and it had what looked like a messenger pack on its back. The golden fox stretched and said in a voice like a bell as it bowed, "Greetings young Uzumaki. My name is Eri and how I may serve today." Kurenai was shocked here was a five year old using a summoning jutsu. "Ah I see that the Hinata is here too. Greetings to you as well." said Eri. Naruto said to the golden fox, "Kurama said that you could help us with carrying some of this stuff."

Eri looked up at him a grinned, well a fox's grin. "Of course lets see." she said as looked at the piles of stuff. She then jumped in the air and did a flip. When she landed she was holding a scroll in her mouth. She used her tail to open it and then with same movement she had gotten out a bottle of ink.

The scroll rolled open on the floor. "Put those piles one and half feet from each other on the scroll" Said Eri. They did that and as the last pile was one the scroll and the three humans backed up. Eri stuck the end of her tail in the ink pot. She suddenly was moving around the scroll so fast. That it looked like there was gold flying around it. As they watched they noticed that there were now words flowing on the scroll. She stopped and then put a paw on the rest of the rolled up scroll and there was several puffs. The piles on the scroll were gone and the scroll was rolling its self up. When that was done it flung in to the air and landed in Naruto's hand. He looked down and saw that the symbol for fox was glowing on the scroll.

The one adult and two children looked at the golden vixen with surprise. She just nodded her head and disappeared into smoke. "Well that was easier then I thought it would be." said the blonde and with they left the place. They did not even look back as the two kids grabbed Kurenai's hand. There was a gust of wind and the three disappeared to go to the Hyuga compound to get Hinata's stuff.

Kakashi's Front Door

Kakashi appeared in font of his door. There standing against his door with his hands in his pockets was Itachi Uchiha. He was an eleven year old boy but he had a very serious face. The boy said. "Kakashi I need your help with something that has come up and we need to talk to Hokage." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and just nodded he put his hand on Itachi and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They pair arrived at the Hokage's office and went through the window. The two guys heard a sigh and a voice spoke out. "Why can't you two use the door like normal people?" The two looked over and saw the Hokage looking cross at them.

Kakashi just shrugged and asked. "Why did you need to talk to the Hokage Itachi?" The Hokage looked at the young boy and steeple his fingers. He nodded to the Itachi to speak. Itachi went over and closed the windows and then to the door and locked it. He preformed a few hand signs and slammed his hand into the was and a blue aura started to spread all over the walls and windows.

Once this was done Itachi turned to and said to the two adults. "I needed to make sure that this was a private conversation. You see my father and a few of my uncles are planing to kill the clan and leave the village." At this news the Hokage and Kakashi gasped. The Hokage asked. "How do you know and why are they doing this?"

The dark haired youth replied with. "I was listening in on a private meeting, that they where having in my father's office. You see my room is right above it and this a crack in my floor that lets me hear what is said in there. To your second question they are angry that the council and you have not granted them the rights that they think they deserve. Also they think that the fact that an Uchiha was not named for the fourth Hokage nor that you named a fifth Hokage yet. They think that it should be an Uchiha, but they know it won't be. I hate the arrogance of my clan. I want to protect Sasuke from the arrogance and stupidity of the clan. Is there anything you can do for me and Sasuke?"

The Hokage thought things over for around a half a hour. As he did he mold things over and came up with over a dozen of actions and threw out most of them. As the Hokage was doing this Kakashi pulled out a book from an infamous series and started to read. Itachi on the other hand started to pace around the office.

"I have thought it over and I have come up with a plan. It will be very dangerous, but I think it will take care of the problems. First I will take you and your brother a way under the pretense of training and a future Hokage evaluation program. That should help ease the problem a bit. Secondly I will form a team that will be on the ready to act against your father and uncles the moment they start to act." Said the Hokage.

"So Hokage where are Sasuke going to stay?" ask Itachi. The Hokage looked towards Kakashi asked. "Well Kakashi do you have guys have enough space to house the two Uchiha? I also want to know what you guys have found there."

Kakashi nodded and said in a bored voice. "There is an extra house that is not being used. The estate has large has two houses the main and the extra, a modest training field, a hot spring, a dojo and a living clone of Kushina."

The other two in the room and looked at him. Itachi had a look of befuddlement on his face and the Hokage had a mix of confusion and shock. Itachi looked at his mentor and asked "What is a living clone Kakashi-senpai?" "Its a special clone that is alive and has its own will and last a while its insanely hard to create requires massive amounts of charka and time. This one will only last a year and she is just as fierce as ever." Kakashi said with out looking up from his book. The three started to talk about what was needed to do.

Hyuga Compound

Kurenai, Hinata and Naruto appeared in front of the Hyuga compound. Hiashi was waiting for them at the front gates. He nodded at the three, he saw Hinata's hair. It had nine streak's of silver that end with gold. He was just going to ask what happened to her hair. When some of the elder's came along with a group of there clan mates. Hiashi's eyes narrowed and was wondering what they were up too.

As to answer his thought one of them said with a sneer. "We are here to make sure nothing other then her possessions and the few things that was her inherence." The elders were laughing at the thought of making sure she got only the barest of things. One of the elders started to blink his eyes as something kept flashing light in his eyes. He moved his head a bit to see what was making him irritable. He saw Hinata's hair and said in a voice with frost in it. "What has happened to her? Her hair changed."

The old Hyuga activated his Byakugan and went to confrontational stance. Kurenai said. "We can't tell you its a Rank A secret and any way we wont tell you. He got mad and started to lunge at the silver streaked girl. He screamed and clutched his head. The others started to look around. They saw Hiashi with his fingers near his mouth and his Byakugan activated.

"I won't stand for anyone attacking guests." Said an enraged Hiashi. One of the other old men replied with venom. "The red eye woman maybe one. Hinata is a Hyuga, there for not a guest and that brat is never welcomed anywhere." As he finished the sentence there was an overwhelming presence in the air. Almost everyone was getting uneasy and then they saw that it was coming Hinata.

When Hinata heard what they said about Naruto. That had made her angry. " Young kit listen, I know what he says is making you angry. Let me deal with him." Said Gina. Hinata's hair started to whip around and light from the sun danced off the sliver. She went over to the old man that insulted her Naruto-kun. She looked him strait into the eyes and he looked into hers.

Everyone was watching to see what was happening. The old Hyuga started to pale and his eyes started to widen. He started to shake and then he fainted. "So anyone have a problem with our guests." Said a grinning Hiashi. The rest of the elders had no complaints and the pressure vanished. The rest of packing was uneventful.

As the Kurenai was leaving a bathroom, Hiashi was standing near the door. She gave him a skeptical look. He handed her a scroll as servants walking by. He said, "Here can you take this to the Hokage for me." While his body said that this was nothing more then a request. His eyes said volumes. She nodded and headed to meet the kids at the gate. At the gate was a medium cart and the kids. They headed to the Hokage's Mansion.


End file.
